The Curse of Plausible Deniability
by NAB
Summary: A Companion piece to Nomads 'Samwolf' and 'The Agricultural Secretary's Revenge'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**This is a companion piece to Nomad's Donna the Vampire Slayer. A story to accompany the first story of the series has already been done and I'm not going to write another one, unless I have to. I will be concentrating on Samwolf, the second story, and The Agricultural Secretary's Revenge, the third story. I have Nomad's permission and I would like to thank her for that. This story will be from Josiah Bartlett and Leo McGarry's Point of View and will involve characters from Stargate SG1, Atlantis, Torchwood (Jack Harkness and Suzie Costello, this is set before Gwen Cooper), Doctor Who, Soldier Soldier (Nancy Thorpe, former wife of Paddy Garvey and former Military Policewoman, played by Holly Aird), NCIS (which I've never seen) and a short lived BBC series called Redcap (Jo McDonagh played by Tamsin Outhwaite, Neve Kirland played by Elaine Cassidy, I think. I also the name should be spelled Niamh, but pronounced Neve, but I'll stick with the latter spelling), and of course Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The West Wing. Apologies to the creators and producers to all those shows, and of course to Nomad. Thorpe, McDonagh and Kirland have been drafted into this Stargate Command led task force via UNIT, hence the Doctor Who connection.**

**Note**

**If you're aware of Donna the Vampire Slayer and its sequels, and I suggest that you do read them as they may help you understand these stories, you may find that there is a massive contrast between Nomad's style and mine. Nomad has got the West Wing style writing down to a T, and has certainly got the humour spot on. A lot of the scenes, especially during 'Samwolf', had me splitting my sides. I'm a lot darker, a little more sarcastic in tone. We're similar in pace though. Just thought I'd share that with you if you thought there's no way this could be a companion piece. This first story concentrates on the Forty five minute conversation between Bartlett and Sam in Nomad's original story, and the events that happened outside the White House during that time and a little after. After all I don't think a Werewolf would be left on the loose don't you.**

**1. ADVICE FROM UNCLE FLUFFY**

**The Oval Office**

Josiah Bartlett watched Sam Seaborn carefully. There was a worried look on the Deputy Communication Director's face and from what Ron Butterfield and Leo was telling him he had every right to be. Sam was now a Werewolf. Two nights ago he had picked up a girl from a bar, a big no, no considering the problems he had with that Prostitute not last year. Okay, that woman was now a Lawyer, and had to go through the Prostitution phase in order to get through Law school, a damning indictment for the last administration if there ever was one, but you would have thought that somebody as intelligent as Sam would have learned.

"I'm glad you're taking up meditation," Bartlett said "Why the sudden conversion?"

"I'm trying something new," Sam answered hurriedly.

Ambiguous, Bartlett thought, well done Sam.

"Something new?" Bartlett said "I like my staff exploring new things."

Bartlett smiled his encouragement, and then asked:

"Why?"

Bartlett noticed the uncomfortable look on Sam's face, and wished he could tell him that he didn't have to answer that, that he already knew. He had evidence of his transformation into a Wolf, and the incident with Josh Lyman which had the entire West Wing gossiping on tape. He could have told him that he had the power to stop this whole charade right now, but he couldn't because of this Plausible Deniability thing that both Ron and Leo suggested that he adopted concerning the whole Donna being The Vampire Slayer business. He had nearly screwed things up when he insisted meeting Buffy after his staff and the Sunnydale contingent resurrected Buffy in Eric's office, whoever he was, and Leo just couldn't keep his nose out of it, but fortunately, his staff and the Sunnydale contingent didn't know that he and Leo knew what they weren't supposed to know. Thank god for that, it costed the taxpayer thousands to convert that section of the White House's sprinkler system into a very painful death trap for a vampire the Sunnydale contingent had brought with them, Spike was it? But then that alleged lack of Presidential knowledge may have to change, especially if Ron was right about Roger Tribby. How the hell was that missed? The Mayor of Sunnydale was resurrected and was now his Agricultural Secretary. Heads were going to roll when that mess got sorted out.

"I've had my problems recently," Sam said.

Poor Sam, Bartlett thought, never has a truer word been said.

"A friend of mine showed me a way to relax that he had learned from his travels to Tibet, Nepal and countries that teaches Zen Mysticism."

"Zen mysticism, interesting," Bartlett said "Finding it useful?"

"Very much so," Sam said "I feel relaxed."

Maybe now, Sam, Bartlett thought, but the full moon hasn't risen yet. The experts at Stargate Command and Torchwood had told him to keep him talking, to make sure that was not thinking about turning into a Werewolf. He knew that Ron and his Secret Service was in Leo's office or outside waiting to take Sam out if even showed the slightest sign of turning into a Werewolf. He knew that both Ron and Leo weren't happy when Bartlett suggested that he could help Sam carry out Daniel Osborne, Oz's, advice. He even helped Donna clear Josh and Sam's schedule so that they could meet Oz. Sam didn't know it, but Jed Bartlett was fighting for Sam's life. He decided that the question on everybody's lips had to be asked.

"What's happening between you and Josh?" He asked.

He could feel both Ron and Leo cringing but he had to know.

"Nothing."

"CJ suggested that you spilled some coffee on yourself and that Josh was helping you change your shirt, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why couldn't you do it yourself?"

"I wasn't feeling well, Josh offered to help me."

Josh was helping you to recover after your Werewolf bout, probably Toby told him to keep an eye on him and to make sure that Sam the wolf didn't go rampaging through the White House. Nice thinking Toby Ziegler, you probably saved Sam from being shot, and Josh, I'm getting you to help me if Abigail isn't here and I have an MS episode. Bartlett allowed himself an inward smile at the thought of Josh Lyman the nursemaid. Donna must be loving this, he added in his thoughts.

"How do you feel now?"

"The meditation is helping."

"You can take some more time off if you need it."

"I'm fine sir."

Bartlett could hear panic in Sam's voice, and he knew where anxiety lead. No, Ron, nobody's getting shot in my office.

"Maybe you can teach me what your friend taught you," Bartlett quickly added.

Sam's look suggested that he had hit the spot. It was a look of relief. Don't push his buttons like that again, Bartlett thought.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam, anything that will help me fight my condition is going to be a bonus," Bartlett smiled "You might even get a grateful thank you from Abby."

"The First Lady?"

"I don't have another wife," Bartlett said "Or I don't think so. Memory's not as it was."

Bartlett was relieved to see Sam smile.

"He taught me a breathing exercise which slows the heart rate," Sam said.

"Show me," Bartlett encouraged.

**McGarry's Office - The Same Time**

Ron Butterfield looked up as Leo entered. Beside him, Captain Jack Harkness listened into the conversation via the headphones. McGarry knew that Butterfield had borrowed Captain Harkness from Torchwood for his expertise in such matters. Harkness had warned the Pentagon that the Initiative program set up in Sunnydale was not going to work, too many variables, he had warned. Understatement of the century, Leo thought. That understatement turned into a massacre and indirectly brought down the last administration. They couldn't afford another mistake like that. That's why Buffy and her Slayerettes, and even Donna, Josh , Sam, Toby and Claudia Jean were left to get on with it. That was also why Torchwood and Stargate Command and their alien allies, in particular, The Asgard , were asked for advice, and why Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello, Jo McDonagh, Neve Kirland, Nancy Thorpe, and others were loaned to them from Torchwood and from UNIT, the Unified Nations Intelligence Task-force. SG1, and at least three other SG units were also loaned to them by Stargate Command. Jack Harkness was the person who warned them about Tribby being the supposedly dead Mayor of Sunnydale. Tribby, for that reason was now under surveillance.

"How is it going?" Leo asked.

"So far, so good," Harkness answered.

"And you're ready if things go wrong?"

"Everything is covered, Mr McGarry," Ron said.

"Any closer in catching the woman who bit Sam?"

"Colonel O'Neill and his team are closing in on her as we speak," Jack answered.

**A Washington Street**

They had managed to tag the suspect. Thank god for Daniel Jackson and his boyish charm. The problem was that the suspect had, as expected, changed into a Werewolf and now had the strength of ten Teal'c's, let alone ten men. Not somebody who would be easily stopped. That was why Jack O'Neill was glad that Hammond and Elizabeth Weir had managed to keep local law enforcement out of it. Very difficult to tell a wife or husband that their partner had been torn limb from limb by a pissed off super pooch.

"Anything?"

The female radar operator looked up.

"Nothing, sir," Captain Nancy Thorpe, formerly Nancy Garvey, answered.

Nancy Thorpe was actually a former British Military Policewoman who had married, divorced, and married again a certain Paddy Garvey, the late Paddy Garvey. Not long after Paddy died, Nancy was recruited by UNIT firstly as part of a specialist investigative team, and then as a radar operator after she had volunteered to take an extensive training course. She was now successfully combining Investigative, Forensic and Radar skills for the SGC to the point where the SGC may take her on permanently as part of an all female SG team. She had to prove herself first and this was the best testing ground.

"There has to be something," O'Neill said.

"Nothing," Thorpe said "It can't be working."

Then there was a beep, a very strong beep. O'Neill, Thorpe, Sam Carter and Daniel Jackson breathed

again. Teal'c just smiled his stoic smile of satisfaction.

"Team Leader," The voice of Cameron Mitchell came over the air "This is Team Two."

"Go, Team Two," O'Neill barked.

"Pooch sighted."

Both O'Neill and Carter looked at Thorpe. She put her thumb up.

"We're on our way," O'Neill said "Do not engage unless you have to, is that clear!"

O'Neill tapped the driver on the shoulder. Captain John Sheppard started the car moving.

**Team Two's Position**

Cameron Mitchell could feel all three women in his car tense up. Beside him Suzie Costello, the Torchwood representative had a nervous look. Ahead the Werewolf was sniffing the air.

"She's going to smell us soon," Costello said.

"Why are we messing around like this," Jo McDonagh asked "We should be taking the Pooch out now."

"We wait for SG1," Mitchell said.

McDonagh grumbled. Beside her Neve Kirland smiled at her partner's impatience. McDonagh was like this in the Redcaps, she was a risk taker, and the risks she took got on her superiors nerves. Despite that, they had a grudging respect for her, especially Sergeant Major Burns. Kirland herself had been recruited into UNIT straight out of the Redcaps. They were setting up the specialist investigative Task-force and they needed somebody with Kirland's skills. She had seen things that humans were never allowed to see, She had battled Daleks, Cybermen and Sontarans. Recently, as part of the SGC, she had the misfortune to face the Ori and remnants of the Gou'ald. They were fights you wouldn't forget in a hurry, especially somebody trained as an investigator not as a combat soldier. McDonagh was new to this having just been recruited out of the Redcaps, but with Kirland's experience, and the fact that McDonagh and Kirland were well matched, Jo McDonagh was learning fast. The Werewolf suddenly turned to face them.

"Oh shit!" Mitchell said.

Mitchell, Costello, McDonagh and Kirland suddenly had weapons in their hands. The Wolf started to charge them causing all four of them to open fire.

"What the hell is going on, Team Two," O'Neill spluttered over the radio.

"What do you think," McDonagh scowled "The Pooch thinks that we're lunch."

"We're under attack," Mitchell said.

The Wolf, staggered by the sudden onslaught of gunfire, recovered enough to resume its charge. Again Mitchell and his team opened fire, forcing the wolf back.

"Anybody got any Silver Bullets?" Kirland quipped.

"Fresh out of them," Costello answered "Sorry!"

Again, all four opened fire as the Wolf came again. This time the Wolf, think of its safety, headed towards a block of flats that had suddenly lit up and was watching the fireworks.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Mitchell said "Team Two to Team Leader. Pooch is heading for a building of innocents."

"We see the critter, Team Two," O'Neill said "Block all exits, make sure that that the Pooch can't get out."

"Yes, sir," Mitchell said "Are you going in?"

"Affirmative," O'Neill said "Just make sure the Pooch can't get out."

"Better you than me, mate," McDonagh muttered.

Mitchell smiled at the thought.

**The Oval Office**

For the first time in a long time, President Bartlett was feeling calm. The meditation technique that Daniel Osborne had taught Sam Seaborn was not helping Sam control his wolf urge, it was helping his President as well. Maybe Abby, Elizabeth, Zoe and Ellie could benefit from this, he thought.

I see what you mean, Sam," Bartlett said "I feel lot more relaxed, a lot more focused."

"Focused is a good word," Sam said "I can feel the words come to me when I do this."

"Maybe we should persuade Josh and Toby to do this," Bartlett smiled.

"They have been feeling a little tense lately," Sam agreed.

Another Understatement of the century, Bartlett thought, this day has been full of them.

"I'm going to arrange that everybody on my staff takes part in these sessions, even Leo," Bartlett said a little louder than necessary.

**McGarry's Office**

Jack Harkness could see the scowl on Leo's face and smiled.

"Over your dead body, Mr McGarry?"

"You said it, Captain Harkness."

Jack's smile broadened, but then it turned into a sad smile. Considering what was going to happen to Leo McGarry, maybe he should have taken up meditation exercises while he had the chance. However, as a Time Agent, he had learned how dangerous it was to get too involved in history. The Doctor, during all of his incarnations, tinkered with time but never ever breached the fabric of time. He knew the danger and had drummed that into everybody who travelled with him. What happened to Leo McGarry was history and could never be changed. Ron Butterfield's return stirred Jack out of his thought process.

"They've got the Werewolf trapped."

"Where?" Leo asked.

"An apartment building in Arlington."

"Occupied?"

"Yes," Ron said "SG1 have gone in and are hunting the werewolf, the other teams have blocked all exits. If we can get anybody out we'll do so."

"Damn it!" Leo said with irritation "This changes the game."

"SG1 know what they're doing," Jack said "And they have support from both Torchwood and UNIT."

Somehow Leo wasn't convinced.

**The Apartment Building - Arlington**

O'Neill held his hand up to stop Carter. The Colonel stopped as ordered. They could see the werewolf ahead.

"Teal'c, Danny, Thorpe," O'Neill whispered into his radio "Target in sight."

"We see it, O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

"Think you can take it?" Jackson asked "Looks pretty vicious."

"And the teeth doesn't look great as well," Nancy Thorpe quipped "They look very sharp."

"Thank you for the dental report, Captain Thorpe," O'Neill said.

Carter loaded a sniper's rifle with a silver bullet and took aim. Then it happened. Two Children emerged into the line of fire. They saw the wolf and screamed. The Wolf launched an attack at the children forcing Carter to fire a hasty shot which grazed the Wolf. The Wolf howled and grabbed the younger of the two children, a little girl, and make like a bat out of hell down the corridor. Carter and O'Neill got to the young boy, now in tears.

"The monster's got my sister!" The Boy screamed.

"We know," O'Neill said "We'll get her back."

Carter and O'Neill signalled for Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Nancy Thorpe to follow the Werewolf whilst Carter and O'Neill got the boy back to his now terrified mother.

**Outside the Building**

O'Neill's message was received with frustration especially from Jo McDonagh.

"I'm going in," She said.

"Jo!" Kirland hissed.

"I'm going in, Neve," McDonagh said.

McDonagh headed for the door. Kirland held her hands up in frustration at Mitchell.

"McDonagh!" Mitchell said.

McDonagh ignored him. She opened the door and went in.

"Damn her!" Mitchell exclaimed.

Mitchell, Costello and Kirland went in after McDonagh.

**The Oval Office**

After several minutes of meditation, both Bartlett and Sam felt relaxed and totally at peace. Bartlett noted that the Full Moon was now hovering over The White House. He looked at Sam anxiously, and knew that several Secret Service agents were also on alert. The evidence on Sam's face told Bartlett that the problem may have been resolved, for now. Time to test it.

"Are you feeling well enough to face your problems," Bartlett pressed "The Josh problem in particular."

"With all due respect, sir, as long as it doesn't affect our performance, what Josh and I do is nobody's business."

Spoken with the confidence of a Wolf, Bartlett said. Maybe being a Werewolf has its positive side after all.

"An excellent answer, Sam," Bartlett said "It is nobody's business, and you should tell everybody so."

Sam got to his feet. There was a confident gait in his stance.

"What I've told you, what I've told everybody is the truth," Sam said "If they want to believe otherwise it's none of my concern."

Bartlett was slightly taken aback by Sam's aggressive nature, but decided that it was the Wolf inside him and not Sam. Anyways it wouldn't hurt Sam to be a little more aggressive.

"Again, an excellent answer," Bartlett said "Tell your friend that his meditation technique works. Now go and spread your enlightenment to the rest of the staff."

Sam looked at his watch. He had spent forty five minutes with the President and never even looked like turning into a Werewolf. The Werewolf instinct was still there but it was suppressed. Better still, his confidence had returned.

"Thank you sir," Sam said.

"My pleasure, Sam."

A confident Sam Seaborn left the Oval Office. A few seconds later, Leo, Ron and Jack entered.

"He has it under control," Bartlett said "I'm sure of it."

A relieved Ron told his team over the radio to stand down. Both Jack and Leo also took breaths.

"Daniel Osborne is a good teacher," Jack said.

"Maybe I should hire him," Bartlett said.

"Probably wouldn't want to leave his band," Jack said.

"What's it called again?"

"The Dingoes Ate My Baby," Leo said.

"What a name," Bartlett said "Couldn't they thought of anything less blood thirsty?"

"Like?"

"The Travelling Wilburys."

"I don't think they'd appreciate such a bland name," Jack said.

"If it was good enough for Prince Charles," Bartlett countered.

Ron coughed. This may have been an interesting discussion but there were pressing matters.

"Sorry Ron," Bartlett said "What about our other problem?"

"The Werewolf is trapped," Butterfield said "But it's taken a hostage. A child."

The mood changed from relief to tense in point four of a second, and there was only one word any of them could say.

"Damn!" Bartlett said for them all.

**The Apartment Building**

The Wolf scampered along the corridors with the crying child in tow. Behind Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Nancy Thorpe were keeping track, making sure they didn't do anything to alarm the Wolf, especially as it was now obvious that the Wolf was now in pain courtesy of Carter's Silver Bullet.

"It seems to be going up, Daniel Jackson, Nancy Thorpe," Teal'c suggested.

"Why?" Nancy asked in agreement.

Both Teal'c and Daniel Jackson couldn't provide an answer. It made no sense.

**Another Corridor**

O'Neill was furious. He was angry at Mitchell for not stopping that hot head McDonagh from gate crashing the party. He knew that McDonagh had a reputation for sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted. Sergeant Major Kenny Burns had warned him of that fact when he approached him to find out what she was like. He also told him that he would trust her instincts with his life. He had to trust that. He also had to trust that Kirland, Costello and Mitchell would keep McDonagh in check.

"Team two, your position?"

"Fifth floor," Mitchell answered "Our friend seems to be going up."

"Confirmed," Carter said looking up from her portable radar screen.

"Any idea why?" O'Neill asked.

"A stand off," McDonagh answered "We maybe dealing with a Werewolf but she's intelligent. She's trying to use the child as a trade off, her life for the child's."

"Makes sense," Daniel Jackson said over the radio.

"Options?" O'Neill said.

"One team goes to the roof and sets up an ambush," Mitchell said "The other two drives it to that team."

"We have to bear in mind that she will be hurting," Nancy Thorpe said "That Silver Bullet will be taking its toll."

"It may make her more dangerous," Suzie Costello added.

Carter nodded her agreement.

"Noted!" O'Neill said.

"Talking about Silver Bullets," Kirland added "The team that goes to the roof should be you and Colonel Carter."

"Why, Sergeant Kirland?" O'Neill said.

"Because you have the only weapon that'll actually kill it."

Carter showed O'Neill the second and final Silver Bullet given to them by Jack Harkness.

"Again noted," O'Neill said.

"We have to somehow get the child out of the line of fire," Teal'c added.

"I'll do that," McDonagh offered.

"You've done enough, Sergeant McDonagh," O'Neill growled.

"Jack," Daniel Jackson "It has to be her, or Kirland, or Suzie Costello. The creature knows Teal'c, Captain Thorpe and myself, and you, Carter and Mitchell will be perceived as a threat."

"And Kirland, McDonagh and Costello wont?"

"With all due respect, they don't look like military types."

"Neither do you or Thorpe, Danny," O'Neill said.

"The Wolf knows we are a threat," Daniel said "She won't know Kirland, McDonagh or Costello."

"We can do it, sir," Kirland said.

"All three of us could try," Costello said "You'll probably only have seconds before that creature attacks us."

"Carter?" O'Neill asked his second in command.

"I can do it, sir."

That was enough for O'Neill.

"Okay, kids," He said "Let's get this show on the road."

Both Carter and O'Neill headed for a lift and found, to their relief, that it worked.

**The Bullpen**

Bartlett was proud to watch Sam address the White House staff with confidence and a touch of arrogance. The kiss that he gave Josh was the perfect ending to the speech. He hoped that Bartlett himself wouldn't be kissing anybody at the end of any speech Sam wrote for him, except possibly Abby, Liz, Zoe and Ellie. Kissing the Speaker of the House, especially after the State of the Union, would not be a good idea.

"I'm proud of him, Leo," Bartlett told McGarry "I really thought we were going to have a problem with Sam."

"So did I," Leo said "We have another problem to deal with."

"Other than werewolves holding children hostage?"

"Tribby," Leo said.

"Oh, him," Bartlett said "I could kiss Jack Harkness for telling us that he was Mayor Wilkins, The Mayor of Sunnydale. Still like to know how he knew."

"So would I."

"Kiss him?" Bartlett said looking at Leo

"Definitely not," Leo said, his face reddening.

"I should hope not," Bartlett said "The Josh/Sam disease stays with Josh and Sam."

"Amen to that."

Bartlett smiled at Leo. He knew what he meant to begin with, but he liked teasing people now and then.

"You are aware that an inquiry is going to have to be held as to how that man became my Agricultural Secretary," Bartlett said "You're aware that it was him that we chose to run the country if we all got blown up during the State of the Union."

"Nobody knew that he was Mayor Wilkins then," Leo said "Captain Harkness only just told us a couple of weeks ago."

"We should have known, Leo," Bartlett said.

"Ron is trying to hold an inquiry, so am I, but we can't do much without tipping Tribby off, and upsetting our plausible deniability cover," Leo added "We may have to rely on Donna, Josh, Toby, Sam, CJ and the Sunnydale group to stop him."

"The so-called Hellmouth committee," Bartlett mused.

He looked at Leo. It was 'his let's get something done' look.

"I want a contingency plan in place in case they can't."

"Ron and Captain Harkness are working on one, a specialist is being brought in from the CIA by the name of Kate Harper to help," Leo said "Jack O'Neill and his team will be brought up to speed as soon as this werewolf business is cleared up."

"Which I hope is soon."

They watched the gathering return to work and smiled at the shocked mumbling they were hearing. 'Sam kissed Josh, what was going on?' was a common quote, even from Joey Lucas, who had witnessed the scene with Kenny. If only they knew, Bartlett thought, but then knowledge would have scared them witless.

**The Roof - Apartment Building**

Carter was in position and could see that O'Neill had taken his place. She could feel her palms sweating, She knew that she couldn't miss this one because if she did, a child would almost certainly be dead. The Wolf sauntered onto the roof pulling the terrified girl with her. The Wolf stopped for a moment to sniff and Carter's heart skipped a beat. Had Carter chosen the wrong place to hide? There was a feral growl and a violent tug which pulled the child closer to the Wolf but it was in Jack O'Neill's direction not hers, or was it that the Wolf had sensed Mitchell, Teal'c, Danny and Thorpe. They had just come onto the roof and were ready to blow this creature to hell. As planned, Daniel Jackson was going to try and persuade the human within the Wolf to give up. Jack wasn't happy about this latest addition to the plan, but Daniel had suggested that it was worth a try. Daniel moved gently forward.

"I know you can understand me," He said "There's no need for this to end badly, just give me the child and I can arrange for you to get treatment."

The creature let off a large growl and pulled the frightened child towards the edge of the roof, and closer to Carter, and Costello, Kirland and McDonagh who had taken position to her right. Carter felt her right hand sweating.

"Not now," she muttered.

"I know of people who can help you control it," Daniel continued "Maybe eventually find a cure, but, we cannot let you go on hurting people the same way you hurt Sam Seaborn."

The creature stopped and looked at Daniel.

"He's a werewolf now because of you," Daniel continued "but we've arranged to get him treatment, he'll be fine. We can help you as well in the same way. Just give us the chance."

The wolf howled and pulled the child dangerously close to the edge. Carter could see Costello, Kirland, especially, McDonagh, getting ready to pounce. Her heart was racing, and she took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Then she heard one word from O'Neill:

"Now!"

Costello, Kirland and McDonagh flew from their hiding place and managed to pull the child from the startled Wolf.

"Now, Carter, take the shot."

Carter, despite her sweaty palm and her beating heart, didn't hesitate. She fired one shot and it hit the surprised wolf in the heart. The Wolf stumbled and before falling off the roof, turned into the beautiful woman that she was. She crashed fifteen stories to the pavement below.

"Well done, Carter," O'Neill said.

Carter closed her eyes and shed a tear. She certainly didn't feel great.

**The Oval Office**

As Bartlett and Leo entered, Ron was putting the phone down.

"It's over."

Bartlett took a deep breath. He had ordered the death of what was an innocent young woman. If only Daniel Osborne had got to her as well as Sam.

"Who was she?"

"Sergeant Kate Summerton, she was on the Pentagon staff," Ron said "There's a call sheet on your desk."

This was the one and only time he was glad that Mrs Landringham was not around. He wouldn't have wanted her to have placed this call. This was one call he had to make himself. Both Ron and Leo, sensing that Bartlett wanted to be alone to do this, headed for Leo's office. Bartlett went to his desk and picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. RENDEZVOUS WITH A SNAKE**

**The Oval Office**

Roger Tribby didn't look like a megalomaniac. He was boring. Even to Josiah Bartlett he was a tedious non-descript, perfectly suited to his role. Yet, at this moment he looked as if all his birthdays had come at once. Bartlett had invited him to speak at the Ambassadorial Reception. He had been lobbying for that for weeks and now Dame Fortune had smiled on him.

"May I ask why, Sir?" Tribby asked,

Bartlett looked at Tribby. He wanted to say because you are the supposedly dead former Mayor of Sunnydale and we are setting you up to get rid of you without firing you for no reason. He couldn't. After all, what had he done wrong? Ever since he was made Agricultural Secretary, and Bartlett still couldn't remember when that happened, Tribby had executed Bartlett's policy on Agriculture perfectly. Farm subsidies had risen, even the Mad Cow Disease problem had been dealt with as per order. Bartlett made the decision, Tribby executed the decision with efficiency. He had been so effective in his dealing with the situation that Bartlett secretly had Leo look into how it was accomplished. Leo couldn't find a conclusive answer. Maybe that's when warning bells should have been rung, but they were so busy celebrating a successful conclusion that nothing was made of it. Then Jack Harkness came up with this bombshell, and backed it with hard evidence, including how Tribby cleaned up the Mad Cow Disease problem. It changed everything, and forced Bartlett to create this shadow Hellmouth committee to back up the real Hellmouth Committee of Donna Moss, Joshua Lyman, Toby Ziegler, Sam Seaborn, Claudia Jean Cregg, and the Sunnydale group. That , and Donna becoming Buffy Summers' replacement in the Vampire Slaying department before Buffy was brought back to life. His committee consisted of SG1 and the SGC; Torchwood, including Jack Harkness and Suzie Costello; UNIT, including Nancy Thorpe, Jo McDonagh and Neve Kirland, as well as the legendary Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart as a technical adviser. Oh, and the CIA in the very attractive shape of Commander Kate Harper to use her Naval title. Add Ron, and some the Secret Service, Leo McGarry, and Charlie Young, and you've got a pretty powerful looking back up tool in case the main Hellmouth Committee got things wrong and the shit hit the fan. He was wondering if Abby should be brought into this, probably as a way to get a voice into the Hellmouth Committee itself without ditching plausible deniability. A way could have been arranged for Abby to officially witness a Vampire, or a demon at work, in front of the official Hellmouth committee. Just a thought.

"We basically agree on the subject that you are planning to talk about," Bartlett said "And maybe it's time that you stepped up to the plate, become more actively involved, so to speak."

Bartlett could see Tribby smile. It was a creepy smile, a dangerous I've finally got what I wanted smile which made Bartlett nervous. A typical snake smile, if snakes could smile. Bartlett got to his feet and held out his hand.

"I'll see you at the reception, Roger."

Tribby accepted the hand and shook it with vigour.

"Thank you, Mr President," Tribby said "I'll deliver the best speech you've ever heard."

"Sure you will," Bartlett said "Make sure you see Toby on the way out."

Tribby left the office. A few seconds later Ron Butterfield. Leo McGarry and Jack Harkness emerged from Leo's office.

"That man is definitely a snake," Bartlett shivered "Never ask me to do that again, Leo."

"We need him here, sir," Leo said "And you know why."

"I only hope that Toby, CJ, Donna, Josh, Sam and the Kids from Sunnydale come up with a plan without involving dynamite," Bartlett said "That was how Buffy and her Slayerettes defeated our slimy Mr Tribby last time wasn't it, Ron?"

"Yes," Ron said "They formed the graduating class into an army to fight Wilkins' minions whilst they lured Wilkins, and his snake counterpart into the school, and virtually dropped the school on him using dynamite."

Bartlett looked at Ron.

"I'm not dropping the White House on him," Bartlett said "I don't care how big he gets. I'd be impeached in ten seconds by both Congress and the Senate."

"You may have no choice, sir," Jack said.

"Get him away from me," Bartlett warned.

"Sir," Leo said "We have enough dynamite in place to destroy certain sections of the White House. The damage would be manageable, and it's a back up plan in any case."

"You will get the privilege of pressing or not pressing the button," Ron said "But, considering a lot of people will have been eaten by then, including Senators and Congressmen, I don't think you'll be given much choice. Impeachment wont even be an issue. You will have to press that button."

Bartlett looked at Ron with a sense of disgust.

"Then let's pray that Donna, Josh, Toby, Sam, CJ and those kids from Sunnydale take the decision out of my hands," Bartlett said "I would hate to be known as the President that deliberately blew up the White House to stop a giant snake."

"You'll be known as the President who took decisive action that saved the planet from destruction," Leo said.

Bartlett gave Leo a look.

"What about Miss Rosenberg?"

"She slipped away from the tour party," Ron said "Donna is taking her to see Sam."

"Why?"

"She wants to give Sam a protective charm to make sure that Sam has his Wolf under control," Leo said.

"It doesn't get rid of the problem, Mr President," Jack Harkness added "It'll just make him sleepy."

"Sleepy?" Bartlett half smiled "Maybe I should borrow it."

"Wouldn't work on you, sir."

"Why not?"

"Genetically attuned to Sam Seaborn's Wolf side," Jack answered "It is just in case the meditation should fail to stop the transformation."

"We could have done with that sooner," Bartlett said.

"You had to order that woman's death," Leo said.

"You didn't know about this charm," Jack added "Nobody did. This was Miss Rosenberg's own concoction."

Bartlett nodded. If only. It was a powerful phrase. If only I'd done this, then that wouldn't have happened. In Sergeant Kate Summerton's case, if only they knew about this charm sooner, then a way could have been found to shoot a dose of Willow Rosenberg's charm into her, and she would still be alive. Damn it to hell!

"Pity," Was all Bartlett could say.

"It is," Jack said.

At that moment Ron held a hand to the ear piece in his ear. He gave the President the thumbs up. Willow Rosenberg had seen Roger Tribby as hoped.

"Let the Hellmouth Committee convene," Bartlett said.

**The White House Residence**

Bartlett was tired. The world and its problems had been dumped on his doorstep and he was becoming tired of acting as the World's Pooper Scooper yet again. If it wasn't Qumar and the sale of arms to a country who treated their women lower than sewer creatures, it was India and Pakistan threatening to blow themselves and the world to kingdom come because one couldn't come to terms with the others existence. There was one consolation. Abby was back and was promising that Liz, with that idiot Son in Law, Doug, in tow, Ellie and Zoe will all be able to attend Christmas dinner this year. Ellie, his middle daughter, didn't have to deal with some research crisis that was going to tear her away from the only time the Bartlett family got together. He could feel Abby massage his tense shoulders and allowed himself a smile.

"What is it with Josh and Sam?" Abby asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard that Sam kissed Josh in front of the entire staff."

"A slight misunderstanding."

"Really?"

"Josh was caught examining Sam in an undressed state," Bartlett said.

"You're kidding."

"There were extenuating circumstances."

"Do tell."

Bartlett looked at Abby. Again the thought entered his mind about telling Abby everything. That Donna Moss had been, and may still well be, a Vampire Slayer; that Josh, Sam, CJ and Toby were not only heavily involved, but Josh, Sam and CJ were getting training in the usage of lethal weapons from Toby, whilst Donna was being trained as a vampire slayer; that the former Vampire Slayer was brought back to life in this very White House; that the reason why Josh was examining Sam was because Sam had been bitten by a Werewolf and had been turned into one. Josh was looking after him, and was examining the wound on Sam's shoulder when they were caught by Bonnie and Ginger. That he had ordered the death of the woman that turned Sam into a Werewolf, and that SG1, and Samantha Carter in particular, had carried out the execution; and finally, the killer, that Roger Tribby was the Mayor of Sunnydale, the same Mayor that disappeared two years ago after Sunnydale High was blown up in an attempt to stop the ascension of a Giant Snake Demon. Now, as Roger Tribby, he was threatening to use the White House as a staging post for his latest attempt to ascend, and if Donna, Josh, Toby, Sam, CJ and Kids from Sunnydale can't stop him, he may have to blow up the White House in order to stop his ascension. Should he tell Abby about all of this.?

"Jed?" Abby pressed.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"You can't tell Josh, Sam, CJ, Toby or Donna that I know this."

"Know what?"

"Hang on."

Bartlett picked up the phone and tapped out a familiar number.

"Leo, can you find Ron and Jack Harkness, I'm telling Abby," Bartlett said.

He heard Leo's very strong objections to this idea.

"Leo, Charlie had to be briefed, and my wife has to be briefed for the same reason. If Tribby is going to turn into a giant snake in front of her, she has the right to know that we may have to blow up the White House to stop it. It is her home as well."

"Giant snake! Blow up the White House!" Abby exclaimed "Jed, what the hell is going on?"

Bartlett held up his hand to stop her.

"Find Ron and Captain Harkness and get them here, now."

Bartlett slammed the phone down.

"Tribby is a Giant Snake?" Abby said.

"Remember that school that was destroyed a couple of years ago?"

"A lightning strike."

"It was blown up by dynamite."

"What!" Abby looked stunned "Why?"

"To stop the Mayor of Sunnydale turning into a Giant Snake Demon and devouring the entire planet."

Abby sat down, she was totally and utterly gob-smacked.

"Jed?"

"It sounds ridiculous but it happens to be true," Bartlett said "The last incumbent of this place sent a specialist army unit to investigate not only what happened but also the demon activity that seemed to be happening in that place."

Abby shook her head, unable to take this in.

"What has this got to do with Josh, Sam, Claudia Jean, Toby and Donna?" Abby said "And the fact that Josh and Sam kissed in front of the staff."

"Sam's a Werewolf."

"You are kidding."

"Josh was helping Sam get over a transformation into a wolf. Unfortunately, Sam was in a state of undress at the time and the scene was witnessed.

Abby burst into laughter.

"Really?"

"We have video proof."

"You were filming Sam?"

"And Josh, and Toby, and CJ, and Donna, especially Toby and Donna."

"Why?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come!" Bartlett called.

Charlie entered with Leo, Ron Butterfield and Jack Harkness in tow.

"Sir," Ron said "This is madness."

"I think you're doing the right thing," Jack said "And especially if we have to blow up the White House to stop Tribby. She will need to know why."

"Exactly my argument," Bartlett said "Thank you Captain Harkness."

Both Ron and Leo looked at Jack.

"If we're going to have plausible deniability, then enough important people need to know in order to make it work."

"Like who?" Leo asked "Vice President Hoynes, Secretary of State Berryhill, the entire senior cabinet, maybe we should tell Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby and Sam and tell them that we don't officially know. You know how stupid that sounds, Captain Harkness?"

Jack shook his head in disappointment.

"Leo, you are aware that Josh, CJ, Donna, Sam and Toby have set up a Hellmouth Committee, and you and the President cannot be involved officially."

"Obviously."

"Can't you see," Jack said "Mrs Bartlett is the perfect Hellmouth Committee representative. She could be our unofficial voice in that committee."

Abby whistled loudly.

"Is everything that Jed has just told me true?"

"Yes ma'am," Leo said.

He looked at Jack and the smiling Bartlett, and took in what they had just suggested.

"Getting Abby involved in the Hellmouth Committee is a good idea. It'll be the perfect cover. We could involve Margaret, and maybe Kate Harper as well."

"We'd have to engineer an event that they would witness in front of Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby and Sam," Ron suggested.

"Since you're getting me involved in this Hellmouth Committee, maybe you should tell me what this is all about," Abby suggested.

"Charlie, we do not want to be disturbed for at least two hours," Bartlett said.

"You have an Eight o'clock appointment with Lord John Marbury."

"Two hours, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and left the room. He had heard this all before.

"You were saying, Jed," Abby challenged.

"Buffy Summers was the Vampire Slayer dealing with the Sunnydale problem. It was her and the school Librarian Rupert Giles who blew up the school in an attempt to destroy the demon I told you about."

Abby settled back transfixed.

**Two Hours Later**

Abby was still sitting there. She was stunned at what she had just heard. The whole Sunnydale thing was a bloodbath, children, teachers, all massacred by Vampires and Demons. It was a battle that eclipsed all battles, a fight between light and darkness, and light won, just. She had heard that the Sunnydale society was set up a hundred years before to help a demon to ascend and devour the planet, and that the demon had, allegedly, been destroyed by Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles. Now it was possible that the same demon was part of Bartlett's cabinet, and was ready to go through the same routine again. She looked at Jack Harkness and Charlie. Bartlett and Leo had gone to the situations room to deal with the India/Pakistan problem, and Ron had gone to a meeting with SG1, the UNIT contingent, and the rest of Torchwood to discuss contingency possibilities if Donna, Josh, Toby, CJ and Sam couldn't stop Tribby, which included blowing up the White House. Jack was meant to be at that meeting but felt that Abby Bartlett needed him at that moment. There was something else on Abby's mind.

"My husband ordered that poor woman's death?"

"He had no choice," Jack said "She was a potential threat to the entire Washington population. She had already bitten Sam Seaborn, god knows what else she would have done."

"She could have had treatment," Abby said "Sam seems to have it under control, we could have used the same technique to help her."

"She had taken a hostage," Jack said "A young girl. The moment she did that it was taken out of our hands."

Abby held her head in her hands.

"We wanted to help her, she wouldn't listen," Jack continued.

Abby shook her head. She couldn't understand what was going on. She couldn't understand why Josh, CJ, Donna, Sam and Toby was part of a Hellmouth Committee, and was fighting demons, vampires and god knows what else. She couldn't comprehend this plausible deniability that her husband was adopting, when it was clear that he was playing a major part in the back-up to the Hellmouth Committee, even to the point of blowing up the White House if Donna, Josh, CJ, Toby and Sam failed. Why didn't he just tell them that he knew and helped them to formulate a plan to make sure that Tribby didn't eat everybody in the Ambassadorial reception on his way to devouring the entire planet She had to understand the full dynamics of what was going on before she could be part of it.

"Donna's a Vampire Slayer?" Abby said.

"She received the call after Buffy died," Jack said.

"The call?"

"A telepathic image of Buffy's death," Jack said "Donna saw what happened to Buffy."

"That would have terrified her," Abby said.

"Donna is a Vampire Slayer," Jack said "It may have initially taken her by surprise, but she would have grown stronger with each image she saw. It was her time."

"What about this Faith?"

"Too mentally unstable," Jack said "We are trying to rehabilitate her, but that is going to take time."

"In the meantime, Donna remains Buffy's back up if anything happens to Buffy. She wasn't 'un-called' after Buffy was brought back to life."

"We don't think so," Jack said "We'll find out later on tonight."

"How?"

"That's one of the reasons Ron was called away," Jack said "Donna, Josh and Sam are going to break into Tribby's office to retrieve the Box of Gavrok."

Abby looked at Charlie, who smiled his encouragement.

"You understand this, Charlie?"

"I'm starting to," Charlie said "And I'm terrified about the implications."

"You and me both, Charlie," Abby said.

She looked at Jack again.

"If they retrieve this Box of Gavrok, could it stop Tribby ascending into a giant snake?" Abby asked.

"If it's destroyed in the right way," Jack said.

"So why aren't you helping them?"

"We are, unofficially," Jack answered.

"Why not officially?"

"Plausible deniability."

"Oh for god's sake," Abby said "That phrase is starting to get on my nerves."

"Sorry," Jack said "But it has to be this way."

Abby rolled her eyes, and looked to Charlie for assistance. Charlie remained stoic, suggesting that even if he wanted to help he couldn't.

"Look after them," Abby finally said "Or you'll have me to deal with."

"Yes ma'am," Jack said.

**The Agricultural Building**

Carter saw Tribby's guards first and pulled both Daniel Jackson and Nancy Thorpe back into hiding. They ran past their hiding place and all three of them saw what Tribby was hiring as security.

"They look like bloody Hyenas," Thorpe said "Large Hyenas."

"How the hell did Tribby get those into the building?"

"An unusual recruitment policy?" Carter said.

Daniel looked at Carter. It was unlike her to be stumped like that.

"Maybe they're Were-Hyenas," Thorpe offered.

"Humans that turn into Hyenas," Daniel said.

"Are you aware how silly that sounds?" Carter said to both Daniel and Thorpe.

"We all thought Werewolves were myths until Jack Harkness told us otherwise," Daniel said

"And we saw Sam Seaborn and Kate Summerton turn into one," Thorpe added,

Carter shook her head. Her Scientific mind told her that anything was possible, and she had seen a great deal over last few years. She could even believe that people could turn into wolves. But, Humans turning into Hyenas?

"Guys!" O'Neill's urgent voice crackled over the radio "Have you seen the Critters?"

"Yes sir," Carter said "They look like Hyenas."

"Hyenas?"

"Large Hyenas," Carter said glancing at Daniel and Thorpe "They're not far away from Tribby's office."

"How the hell did Tribby get large Hyenas into this building?" O'Neill said "No, don't tell me, just follow them. Donna Moss, Sam Seaborn and Josh Lyman are breaking into Tribby's office now."

Carter took out her Zat gun, and saw Daniel and Thorpe take out theirs. They moved out, keeping a distance from the Hyena squad.

**Outside the Agricultural Building**

Jo McDonagh, Neve Kirland and Suzie Costello watched Donna being hoisted up to the window by Sam Seaborn. They watched as she almost ripped the window and climb through.

"And she's no longer the Slayer?" McDonagh said.

"Looks like the Slayer to me," Kirland answered.

"That window was locked solid," Costello said "There was no way anybody could have opened that window without smashing a pane of glass. She must still have Vampire Slayer powers."

They then watched Donna almost haul firstly Sam and then Josh up and through the gap she had created in the window. If there was a doubt that she had lost her Vampire Slayer powers, that doubt was dispelled by that action.

"At least that's one question answered," McDonagh said.

Kirland looked at Jo and lifted the radio to her lips.

"Team three to Team Leader, subjects are in."

"Copy that, Kirland," O'Neill said "Get ready for fireworks. There are critters that look like giant Hyenas heading in their direction."

Giant Hyenas? Both Costello and McDonagh mouthed. Kirland just shrugged.

"Orders, sir."

"Tell McDonagh that she's got permission to take any action that she wants to take," O'Neill said "We need help."

McDonagh was already out of the car.

"Received and understood, sir," Kirland said.

Kirland and Costello got out and went after McDonagh.

**The Oval Office**

Abby entered the office just as Bartlett put down the phone. She moved next to Leo and looked quizzically at Bartlett's Chief of Staff.

"Ron," Leo said.

"Ah!"

Bartlett looked at both Leo and Abby.

"Sam, Josh and Donna are in," Bartlett said.

"Didn't know they were capable," Leo joked "Especially not Josh."

Abby grinned. Bartlett sat behind his desk. He looked worried.

"Tribby has some unusual security. They look like Giant Hyenas."

"Giant what?!" Leo said.

"Hyenas," Abby finished.

"I thought I heard that," Leo said "How did Tribby get them into the building?"

"Equal opportunity recruitment?" Bartlett said "Hardly the point, as it's possible that they may have seen Josh, Sam and Donna."

"Get them out!" Abby half screamed.

"We can't without tipping our hand," Leo said "We have to hope that Donna still has slayer ability."

"What if she doesn't?" Abby asked.

"Then we have a problem."

Abby remembered the threat she had made to Jack Harkness about looking after them. She could see the look on Jed Bartlett's face and knew that she wasn't the only person who had made such a gesture. This was proved by the flash of anger that made him push the majority of his papers off his desk. Leo and Abby looked at each other.

"Sir," Leo said "There was always going to be danger. There was no other way."

"Like that Sergeant?" Bartlett said in anger.

Abby went around to take Bartlett's hands.

"Jed, you didn't know about Willow Rosenberg's charm," She said "You had no choice."

"Plausible deniability sucks," Bartlett said.

"Tell me about it."

The phone chose that moment to ring. Leo, with Bartlett's nodded permission, picked it up.

"Yeah!"

He mouthed 'Ron', and closed his eyes in frustration as Ron relayed what he was hearing from the front line.

"All hell has broken loose," Leo reported.

Bartlett gripped Abby's hand tighter.

**The Agricultural Building **

All hell had indeed broken loose. Sam, Josh and Donna had been caught by Tribby's hyena security. Now Josh was trying to drag an unconscious Sam out of the building whilst Donna was trying to fight off the demons attacking them.

"Teal'c, we need a diversion," Carter barked down the radio "We need to draw them away from Miss Moss."

At that, Teal'c aimed his staff weapon and fired at the nearest demon. The demon virtually disintegrated causing the demon attacking Donna to break off his attack enough for Donna to pole axe him and start running.

"Go, Donna, go," Daniel muttered.

The Hyena started to go after Donna, but was stopped when both Thorpe and Carter started to open fire at the creature with the Zat guns. The Creature crumbled in a heap, and then disintegrated. Thorpe looked at Carter.

"One shot stuns, two kills," Carter said.

"Nice to have known that," Thorpe said .

The other demons, initially confused by what they had seen, launched themselves at Carter and Thorpe in one direction, and O'Neill, Teal'c and Mitchell in the other.

**The Lobby Area**

McDonagh, Kirland and Costello entered just as the explosions from Teal'c's staff weapon echoed around the building.

"UNIT," McDonagh said flashing her identification to the startled front desk Security Guards "Well, go on, do your job."

The Security Men headed in the direction of the fire-fight followed by Kirland, Costello and McDonagh, but not before McDonagh watched Josh and Donna get Sam out of the building.

"Good Guys one, Giant Snake nil," She muttered before going after Costello and Kirland.

**The Oval Office**

A relieved Bartlett put down the phone.

"Josh, Donna and Sam are out," He said "Josh and Donna are taking Sam to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Abby said in concern.

"Sam was being carried out by Josh and Donna," Bartlett said "According to Ron's source, he was unconscious."

"I'll get over there and find out what's going on," Leo said.

"Plausible deniability, Leo," Bartlett said.

"I know."

**The Hospital - One Hour Later**

Leo arrived just in time to see Rupert Giles, Wesley Wyndham Price and Buffy Summers follow Toby and CJ in. He was joined by Ron and Jack Harkness.

"Sam will be okay," Ron said "They ran into Tribby's demons. SG1 are dealing with them now."

"Hyenas?" Leo asked.

"Giant Hyenas," Jack answered.

Leo shook his head.

"This is getting increasingly difficult to keep quiet," Leo said "Somebody is going to start asking awkward questions."

"We have a cover story," Jack said.

"Which is?"

"The building security helped by a specialist military unit foiled an act of terrorism by a group opposed to President Bartlett's Agricultural policy."

"Pretty lame," Leo said "This specialist military unit was passing by when they saw something suspicious. They went in, caught the terrorist group in the act and wiped them out. Even I would have trouble swallowing that load of garbage."

"It was a secret undercover operation," Ron said "Months of planning, observation, and painstaking detective work before we moved in."

"And you'll be able to make that plausible?"

"They'll swallow it," Ron answered "We'll leave enough evidence to suggest that the story is true."

"Somebody is going to find out," Leo said "Danny Concannon is pretty smart."

"The matter will be dealt with."

Leo looked at Ron suspiciously.

"There will be no rough stuff, Leo," Jack said.

"I hope not."

Leo looked at Sam's room, now packed with both White House senior staff and members of the Sunnydale contingent, the entire Hellmouth committee.

"I suggest waiting before you see 'Spanky'," Jack said.

Leo looked at Jack.

"Claudia Jean Cregg's nickname for Sam," Jack smiled "I quite like it."

Leo scowled. Jack chuckled at the scowl.

**The Agricultural Building**

Both teams were having trouble pinning down their opponents. The Critters, as Jack O'Neill liked to call them, were fast and strong, and they weren't only Hyenas. Vampires and other, ugly looking, demons were coming out of the woodwork. It meant harder work for everybody. Teal'c had to decapitate one Vampire to save O'Neill's skin. Carter had to do the same to save Daniel and Nancy Thorpe. As for Jo McDonagh and Neve Kirland, they were getting the brunt of it.

"They're all over the bloody building," McDonagh almost shouted down the radio after having to dust another vampire to save Kirland. Two more vamps emerged causing both Jo and Neve to run.

"Where are you?" O'Neill said.

"Third floor," McDonagh answered "The bastards are everywhere."

"Hold them off, I'll have reinforcements sent to you."

"Hold them off!" Kirland said as the radio went off the air "You've got to be kidding."

Two more vampires dressed as Security Guards appeared effectively trapping both McDonagh and Kirland.

"Oh, come on!" Kirland protested.

As the vampires were about to attack they disintegrated into dust. Behind them were Costello, Daniel Jackson and Nancy Thorpe bearing crossbows.

"Down!" Thorpe shouted.

All five went down leaving Teal'c, using his staff weapon, and Mitchell, using a rocket launcher, to blow the other two Vamps' heads off.

"Cutting it close there," McDonagh said whilst helping Kirland rise.

"All part of the service," Mitchell said as he and Teal'c helped Daniel, Thorpe and Costello up. Another SG team arrived, accompanied by Jack Harkness.

"Suzie?"

"I'm fine, Jack."

"Jo, Neve?"

"We're fine," McDonagh said "Let's mop up and go home."

"I'm with Jo," Kirland said.

"Nancy?"

"A bit sore," Thorpe answered "But I'll live."

"Teal'c, where's O'Neill?"

"O'Neill is mopping up some more vampires and demons on the next floor, Captain Harkness."

"I'm also fine," Daniel Jackson said.

"Of course you are, Doctor Jackson," Harkness smiled "Let's go and help O'Neill and, I assume, Carter."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

The team headed for the stairs.

**The Oval Office**

Bartlett, Abby and Charlie waited anxiously for news from both camps.

"I should have got myself involved," Charlie said.

"With what?" Bartlett asked.

"The Hellmouth Committee," Charlie said "I could have been some help."

"Help with what?"

"Slaying vampires, beating up demons, anything."

Bartlett allowed himself a smile. He had that thought himself. He hated being a passive observer whilst things were happening all around them. However, he couldn't get involved, and he knew why. Charlie could get involved, but it might be difficult to explain why Bartlett's personal assistant is getting involved with something as dangerous as slaying vampires and not reporting back to Bartlett what he had seen. Getting Abby involved was a little easier. Charlie was at Bartlett's beck and call, Abby, with her own agenda and her own life, wasn't. She could easily act independent of Josiah Bartlett without having to report to him every ten seconds. When Charlie got his law degree things could be different, but until then.

"Plausible Deniability," Bartlett said "If you'd been with them then they would have known that I knew."

"But wouldn't they have the same suspicion when Mrs Bartlett gets involved?"

Even Abby looked at Bartlett at the mention of that question.

"My wife has her own mind," Bartlett said looking at Abby "She wouldn't tell me everything."

"Really?" Abby said.

"No, my sweet, you wouldn't."

"Whereas Charlie would?"

"Not necessarily," Bartlett said "However, he looks after me, therefore he has to be pretty around me twenty four hours a day . He's hardly in a position to serve on a Hellmouth Committee without me officially knowing about it."

"And I can?"

"Yes, Toots," Bartlett smiled "That's what you get for being totally independent of your loving husband."

Abby looked at Bartlett. Charlie allowed himself a smile at the look on Abby's face.

"I hate the thought of Donna, Sam and Josh taking risks like this," Abby said "The SGC, Torchwood and UNIT, yes, that's what they're paid for. But not the Deputy Chief of Staff, his assistant, and the Deputy Communications Director."

"They got into the fight of their own accord," Bartlett said.

"Donna didn't have much of a choice," Abby said.

Bartlett shrugged. That part was true. Donna was given very little choice. Once she received the calling, her future was pretty much sewn up, as was Toby's. Josh , Sam, and Claudia Jean didn't have to get involved. They chose to. Josh, because of his relationship with Donna; Sam and CJ, because they witnessed Josh and Toby fighting Vampires and wanted in on the fight. Sam, because he was a geek, and an adventure freak at heart, and CJ, because she didn't want to be left behind. She was nobody's Lois Lane. At that moment, the phone rang. Bartlett beat Charlie to the phone.

"Yes."

It was Leo. Bartlett listened to what Leo had to say and nodded with relief to Charlie and Abby.

"Get back here, Leo. Bring Ron with you. I want a full briefing in one hour."

He put the phone down.

"Sam's going to be alright," Bartlett said "He'll have a headache, but he'll be fine."

"And Tribby?" Charlie asked.

"He'll have to hire some more vampires and demons as security," Bartlett said.

"From what I'm seeing," Charlie said "Plenty of those around."

"Oh yeah," Bartlett agreed.

"Still, looking on the bright side," Abby said "With all these Vampires and demons around, there's plenty of chance of getting me onto the Hellmouth Committee. Unless you want to take my place, Charlie."

"No, Ma'am, my place is with the President."

"Joining the Hellmouth committee, that's on the bright side?" Bartlett said.

"It's what you want me to do, honey," Abby said with an ironic smile "Just obeying my President's orders."

Bartlett looked at Abby.

"Don't worry, I'll have two vampire slayers looking after me."

Bartlett took Abby's hands, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful."

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. I WENT TO A MARVELOUS PARTY**

**WHITE HOUSE RESIDENCE**

It was two hours before the Ambassadorial reception, and Josiah Bartlett was already fed up. He had spent most of the day with Lord John Marbury, the egotistical Ambassador for Great Britain discussing the India/Pakistan problem. At the back of his mind was the bizarre problem concerning a giant snake that was due to devour the entire world unless Donna, Sam, Toby, Josh, Claudia Jean and the Sunnydale contingent of Rupert Giles, Wesley Wyndham Price, and the Slayer herself, Buffy Summers can stop Roger Tribby, his Agricultrual Secretary changing into a sixty foot snake during a reception that he was hosting. Failure meant that President Josiah Bartlett, the duly elected President of the United States of America, protector of the constitution of the United States, may have to drop the symbol of the constitution, the White House itself, on the head of this snake using dynamite. It rather put the India/Pakistan spat in the shade didn't it. After all by the time this night ended, it was possible that either the White House, and Bartlett's Presidency, would be a pile of rubble all over the lawn, or everybody would be the dinner of a very large snake. God knows what would happen after that, if, of course, it got as far as that. Nuclear weapons used to attempt the destroy the snake, leaving most of Washington DC, and possibly most of the North Eastern area of the United States as a desolate radioactive waste with millions dead? Some legacy he would leave if that happened. President Josiah Bartlett, the President who nuked his own people just to stop a giant snake devouring the world.

"Over my dead body!" Bartlett said.

"Jed?"

"Sorry, Abby," Bartlett said "Just thinking of the consequences if the Hellmouth Committee and we can't stop Tribby tonight."

"I suppose arresting him wouldn't be out of the question?"

"For what," Bartlett said "Techinically, he has done nothing wrong."

"So you are relying on the senior White House staff, a former school Librarian, a Private Investigator and a girl barely out of her teens stopping a giant snake so that you wont have to blow up the White House in order to prevent him devouring the entire world."

"Seems that way, toots."

Bartlett fixed his tie and shuddered at the enormity of what was about to happen.

"Maybe I should persuade the Giant Snake to go to Mumbai," He said "It could rip a few heads off over there, and I'll have peace for the brief time that I'm alive."

"You don't mean that, Jed," Abby said emerging from another room.

Bartlett looked in admiration at his beautiful wife. The gown she had chosen was perfect to wow a lot of stuffy Ambassadorial types. It had plenty of cleavage but was elegant enough not to be smutty.

"Maybe we could skip the reception," Bartlett said "And go somewhere else."

"Like?"

"A club, an elegant swanky hotel," Bartlett smiled "We could dance till dawn."

"One, you'd be missed and two, they'd be carting you off to a hospital before two."

"Toots, you are no fun."

"Just a little vengeance for you landing me with Vampires and Demons."

"Thought you'd like staking one or two," Bartlett quipped "Go on, admit it, you're looking forward to it."

Abby shrugged. There was a part of her that wanted to be handling crossbows and dealing with the growing vampire problem alongside Toby, Sam, Josh, Claudia Jean and Donna. She was already being taught use of a crossbow by the very handsome, but very gay, Jack Harkness, and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of Stargate Command, and was becoming more adept at it every day. Maybe that was the way she could introduce herself to the Hellmouth Committee. She could turn a Vampire to dust before their very eyes and ask what the hell that was about. She and her partner in those sessions that is, the surprising Margaret Hooper, Leo McGarry's super efficient but slightly ditzy secretary. She looked a ditz, but god she was well coordinated.

"Where are you, Toots?" Bartlett asked.

"Margaret."

Bartlett nodded. Margaret was Abby's partner in crime where the Hellmouth Committee was concerned. It was Abby who persuaded her to do it after Bartlett and Ron Butterfield had briefed her about the whole Donna the Vampire Slayer business as well as Josh's, CJ's, Toby's and Sam's involvement in that affair. She took it well, calmly in fact.

"I'm hearing she's doing well," Bartlett said.

"She's better than me at handling crossbows," Abby said with a grin.

"I'm hearing you're pretty good as well."

"Stitch me up again, and you'll be finding out how good."

Bartlett held up his hands in defence.

"Margaret was totally briefed about everything?" Abby said "Even the real reason why Sam and Josh were seen as they were."

"Ron and I gave her the works," Bartlett said "She knows everything."

Abby smiled. She knew that already. She and Margaret discussed it during practice and had a good chuckle at Sam and Josh's expense. It was a nice way for Abby and Margaret to bond. Of course, Margaret had to keep everything she knew to herself, even go along with the banter concerning Sam kissing Josh in front of the entire staff. Abby knew that Margaret wanted to stop the gossip and the innuendo knowing what she now knew. Jack Harkness, Samantha Carter and she were insistent that Margaret couldn't do that. There had to be Plausable Deniability, god how Abby was starting to hate those two words, if this was going to work. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes!" Bartlett barked.

Charlie entered with Ron and Jack O'Neill. Beside them was the legendary Brigadier Aliaster Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. All four were resplendent in tuxedos.

"Aliaster."

"Mr President," Lethbridge Stewart said

Bartlett shook Lethbridge Stewart's hand.

"How is Doris?"

"She's doing well."

"Don't stand there," Bartlett said "Have a seat."

Whilst Ron, O'Neill and Lethbridge Stewart took a seat, Charlie went back out suggesting that he would help to deal with the Ambassador's arrival. At the same time Abby took a seat next to Bartlett.

"How are preparations going?" Bartlett asked.

"Well, Mr President," O'Neill answered.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go on, Colonel, we're listening."

"We have spotters, all heavily armed with the usual vampire killing stuff," O'Neill continued "They are situated in the garden, and in the White House itself. If Tribby turns snakey, we can deal with it."

"And the dynamite?"

"In place," Ron answered "Ready for you to press the button."

"With a bit of luck, sir, you wont have to," Lethbridge Stewart added "Colonel O'Neill's and my team are more than capable of handling this giant snake."

"But we need the back-up in case the Sunnydale contingent and my senior staff can't handle the situation, I know," Bartlett said "What about the Sunnydale contingent, Ron?"

"My understanding is that CJ will be collecting Mr Giles, Mr Wyndham Price, and Miss Summers when they arrive," Ron said "Mr Giles will be CJ's date. Mr Wyndham Price will be Donna's, and Miss Summers will be Sam's."

"A bit young for for Sam?" Abby said.

"Only thing they could manage," Bartlett smiled "I don't think Miss Summers will want to be seen with Toby, or Josh for that matter."

"What about Josh and Toby?"

"No dates," Ron said.

"My understanding is that Josh and Toby are going to try and head Tribby off," O'Neill said "One of Toby Ziegler's secretaries called Tribby to set up a meeting."

"Which he's going to duck," Bartlett said "Josh and Toby are going to be walking into a trap."

"Don't worry, the rest of SG1, Torchwood and a few of the Brigadier's people will be looking after them."

There was another knock on the door. It was a knock that Bartlett was dreading. It meant one thing, time for another session with a certain very eccentric British Ambassador concerning a thorny problem.

"Yes."

Charlie entered. Behind him was the aforementioned Lord John Marbury. However, Marbury's eyes were not on Bartlett and Abby. They were on Lethbridge Stewart.

"Aliaster?"

Lethbridge Stewart closed his eyes. That reaction told everybody in the room that he obviously had the same opinion as Bartlett, Abby and probably the rest of the White House.

"My lord," Lethbridge Stewart said.

"What's UNIT doing here?" Marbury asked.

"Just introducing myself officially to the President, my lord," Lethbridge Stewart said "I'm attending the Ambassadorial reception as the Secretary General's official representative."

"Official representative? Really, Aliaster, don't kid a kidder," Marbury said "You're here on official UNIT business. What is it? Aliens in the White House? Is there a big ugly creature from the planet Spod lurking somewhere? Where's your unpaid scientific adviser, what do you call him, Doctor John Smith?"

Lethbridge Stewart rolled his eyes. Bartlett smiled.

"He's here to advise me on alien matters, John," Bartlett said "We have to be prepared for all eventualities."

"So that's why Colonel O'Neill's here," Marbury said.

Jack O'Neill also cringed.

"Ron, can you take the Brigadier and the Colonel to the reception," Bartlett ordered.

"Yes, Mr President," Ron got up "Gentlemen."

Two relieved men got up and followed Ron.

"Aliaster, we have to have a drink some time," Marbury said.

"Of course, my lord."

Ron escorted Lethbridge Stewart and O'Neill out leaving Charlie to shut the door as he also exited. Abby disappeared into another room.

"Mr President, what's Lethbridge Stewart really doing here?"

"He is advising me on alien matters," Bartlett repeated.

"Abigail as well?"

"We need to know what an alien looks like if they ever decide to knock on the door of the White House."

Marbury gave Bartlett a look.

"Can we talk about India and Pakistan and how we can stop them blowing each other to hell?" Bartlett quickly added.

"Of course."

**THE WHITE HOUSE CAR PARK**

Jo Mcdonagh was sweltering. It was a hot summer's evening. A little too hot to be sitting in cars with three other sweaty people, Neve Kirland, Nancy Thorpe and Jack Harkness himself, waiting to protect a couple of idiots who couldn't see the wood from the trees. She switched on a tiny fan and let the cool breeze it generated relax her. She noted Jack watching her through the rear view mirror and looked back. She saw Jack smile.

"Feeling better, Jo?" Jack asked.

"Not particularly," Mcdonagh answered "This is absolute madness."

"Why?"

"We are acting as back up to the Deputy Chief of Staff and the Communications Director whilst they are walking into an obvious trap," Mcdonagh said "And we can do nothng to warn them. We have to let it happen and hope they don't get eaten alive by a couple of Vampires."

"The curse of plausible denability," Jack said.

"Some curse," Mcdonagh said "We have these two trying to head off the Agricultural Secretary, who's probably going through security as we speak. We have the Press Secretary, the Deputy Communications Director, and the Deputy Chief of Staff's Personal Assistant trying to ensure that the Agricultural Secretary doesn't turn into a bloody snake in front the President of the United States, the press core and a whole load of Ambassadors, and we have a White House packed full of dynamite in case they fail. If, of course, the snake doesn't eat the President before he can press the button."

"Nicely summed up, Jo," Neve, sitting in the driver's seat, joked.

"It's madness!"

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We have enough to take Tribby in," Mcdonagh said "We have enough to light some flames up his arse and make him confess."

"And cause him to turn into a snake and wipe out a lot of people while we try to stop him," Jack said "If the Slayer and her friends has some magical way to stop him, I say we let them try."

"We could at least be handling this," Mcdonagh argued "Give the Slayer and her friends less bad guys to deal with."

"And we will be," Jack said "Once we ensure that the Deputy Chief of Staff and the Communications Director don't get their arses burnt."

"Here we go," Nancy interupted.

They looked up to see Josh and Toby, dressed in tuxedos but with Josh carrying a ruck sack that was totally anachronistic to the tuxedo. That was Josh Lynam, a walking anachronism. They watched Toby and Josh get into the car and move out of the White House car park.

"Ok, Neve," Jack said "Nice and steady."

Kirland started up the car and followed Josh and Toby.

**THE AMBASSADORIAL RECEPTION**

The Dignitaries were starting to arrive and, as hosts, Bartlett and Abby were around to meet and greet them. At first it was stuffy, formal and boring as hell, and made Bartlett wish that Tribby would turn up and turn into a snake there and then. It certainly would liven things up, especially if he could chew up a few of these fawning stuff shirts while he was at it. The downside to that idea was that he would probably chew him up as well, drat it!

"Enjoying yourself, sweetheart," Abby whispered as the Japanese Ambassador was introduced to him.

"Wonderful," Bartlett said as he accepted the Japanese Ambassador's hand.

"Mr President," The Japanese Ambassador said "It is good to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well, Hiro," Bartlett smiled "Is your wife keeping well?"

"She is very well."

"I notice she isn't with you," Abby said.

"Something came up," The Japanese Ambassador said "She sends her apologies."

"Something we can help with?" Bartlett asked.

"No," The Japanese Ambassador said "Thank you for the offer."

Both Abby and Bartlett saw that Charlie was hovering.

"Excuse us," Bartlett said.

"Certainly, Mr President," The Japanese Ambassador said.

Bartlett and Abby left the Japanese Ambassador, who was now talking to another Ambassador from a neighbouring country, to join Charlie.

"They're here."

"Who?" Bartlett asked.

"Rupert Giles, Wesley Wyndham Price and Buffy Summers."

Both Bartlett and Abby looked over to the entrance to see CJ entering with the man that he ran into when Buffy Summers was brought back to life in the White House, the Librarian known as Rupert Giles, followed by a younger man with Donna Moss, whom Bartlett assumed was Wesley Wyndham Price, and Sam Seaborn with that very same young woman, Buffy Summers. They all went in different directions, obviously trying to make sure that they fitted into this auspcious gathering as best as they could

"She's looking well for a woman who was dead a short time ago," Abby said.

Bartlett gave Abby a look, and then shrugged. He was never going to forget that video that showed his senior staff and the contigient from Sunnydale, including a Vampire, bringing Buffy back to life. The body, Bartlett reminded himself, that Buffy was in was actually a robot which had miracuously turned into flesh and blood. He couldn't quite get over that. They watched Sam being approached by a man who Sam, and Bartlett himself, detested more than life itself, and watched with satisfaction as it became obvious that Buffy had crushed his hand whilst shaking it.

"Atta girl," Abby whispered.

Then he saw something that made him sweat. Leo McGarry was approaching Donna and Wyndham Price.

"Damn it, Leo, what are you doing?" Abby said.

"Probably asking where Josh and Toby are," Bartlett answered.

"Oh!"

"Anyway, he wont be there for long."

Bartlett nodded to Lord John Marbury approaching Leo, Donna and Wesley. He noted Wesley Wyndham Price engaging Marbury in a chat whilst Leo scooted in his direction.

"Nice timing," Bartlett muttered.

Abby swiped Bartlett's arm. Leo joined Bartlett and Abby.

"That man is a pest," Leo grumbled.

"We need him, Leo," Bartlett said with half a smile "Any news on Josh and Toby?"

"Nothing, yet."

"What about Tribby?"

"He's given Josh and Toby the brush off, he's on his way here."

Abby took Bartlett's hand. At the same time Bartlett closed his eyes and prayed to every imaginable god that Josh and Toby would be safe.

"Mr President."

Bartlett opened his eyes and saw CJ's assistant, Carol, standing there with another Ambassador to be formally announced.

**SURVAILENCE CAR NUMBER TWO**

Sam Carter could see Josh and Toby through her binoculars. They had just pulled up into a parking slot and was getting out of the car after a brief conversation which to Sam looked a little heated, as if Josh was questioning what the hell he was doing there. She looked at Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Suzie Costello. Teal'c was his usual stoic self, Daniel was a little more angsty than usual. Sam couldn't blame him considering it hadn't really been a good couple of months for him. The death of Sergeant Summerton hit him harder than most. He was convinced that given a little more time, he could have got through to her. Sam had told him, Jack O'Neill, both Jack's in fact, had told him, hell, even Teal'c told him that he had no chance. The Werewolf in her had completely taken over. He didn't want to lose anybody else, especially not the President's Communications Director and his Deputy Chief of Staff. He had a lot to prove to himself. Suzie Costello, however, was an unknown quantity. There was something in Miss Costello which suggested that she driven and curious, a little too curious for her taste. She wasn't bad, but, she was the type of person who could do something stupid in the name of curiosity.

"What the hell are they doing?" Costello asked.

Josh and Toby were looking around and then started to head towards the building. The lights were all out, which to all SG and Torchwood teams semed a little suspcious.

"Team two to Team one, subjects in sight and heading to the building," Carter said into her Walkie- Talkie.

"Copy that, Team Two," Jack Harkness said over the Walkie-Talkie "Anybody else?"

"So far they're alone," Daniel Jackson said "I don't think Tribby's going to turn up."

"Heads up," Costello said "Somebody has."

A number of bulky figures appeared and moved to encircle the two men. The bulky figures had one thing in common, they were all vampires.

"Oh shit!" Costello said for them all.

"Copy that, Suzie," Harkness said over the Walkie Talkie "All teams get ready to deploy on my mark. We have to protect our super heroes here."

**THE AMBASSADORIAL RECEPTION**

Bartlett could see Claudia Jean Cregg almost flirting with the handsome, and very tall, Rupert Giles.

"Nice to see CJ enjoying herself for a change," Abby whispered "She's been through a lot recently."

"More than a lot," Bartlett agreed.

They looked around and saw Sam with Buffy Summers. They could hear Sam getting a lot of comments about how young Buffy was, most of them were suggesting that Sam had invited another hooker to another White House shindig, something which Sam to his credit was ignoring. So was Buffy. But then she was focused on the task ahead. Bartlett admired that in Buffy. He had been reading the briefing notes about the oldest living slayer. He had read that she had in fact died twice at the hands of the Master, the head Vampire or so Bartlett was lead to believe. That brought first a young woman called Kendra, and then after Kendra died, Faith into existence. The second death, caused by jumping into a swirling vortex in an attempt to save her sister, Dawn, was the catalyst which made Donnatella Moss a Vampire Slayer. Both times she had been brought back to life, the second time with the help of Donna Moss, Josh Lynam, Sam Seaborn, Toby Ziegler and, of course, Claudia Jean Cregg.

"I want to meet one of them," Bartlett announced.

"Which one?" Abby asked.

"CJ's date," Bartlett said "Mr Giles."

They could see Giles reacting to the press core taking photographs of him and CJ together.

"Maybe he'd like to get away from the attention," Bartlett added.

"Wouldn't that be tipping your hand?" Abby said with a smile.

"I'll be careful, toots."

"I'm going to make sure of that."

Bartlett signalled to Charlie to have a word with CJ. He then accepted the hand of another ambassador.

**SURVAILENCE CAR NUMBER ONE**

Jack, McDonagh, Kirland and Thorpe were out of the car. They could see that Josh and Toby were at least ready to fight their way as suggested by the way Josh had whipped the bag off his shoulder and had got the Holy Water and a stake out of that bag with a practiced ease.

"They've been training," McDonagh commented.

"Thank god for that," Jack said.

They saw that the Vamps were taken by surprise for a moment, but only for a moment.

"So the puny humans want to dance," They heard one of the Vamps say "I could do with working up an appetite."

They saw the Vamps move in on Josh and Toby.

"Jack!" Susie Costello called from her Walkie-Talkie "We have to go in now."

Jack could see McDonagh, Kirland and Nancy Thorpe making the same suggestion with their eyes. If only Josh and Toby could reach their car and get in, and get the hell out of there.

"Sod Plausible Deniability!" Susie said again "They're going to be toast if we don't act soon."

"All teams get ready," Jack said "We go in on my mark, and I'll give that order if our super heroes are about to lose, is that clear?"

"Sod it, Jack!" Mc Donagh growled.

"Is that clear!"

Jack heard mumbled agreements from around him and from the radio. Ahead of them, Josh and Toby had begun their fight for survival.

**THE AMBASSADORIAL RECEPTION**

Bartlett was actually enjoying his conversation with Rupert Giles. Unlike the people he had to deal with day in, day out, Rupert Giles was actually interesting to talk to. They had one or two interests in common, enough to suggest that Bartlett if he didn't have probably the most difficult role any person could deal, that of President of the United States, could probably deal with the second difficult role, that of being the official watcher to a Vampire Slayer. But then, he wouldn't wish such a role on anybody. Bartlett knew that the survival rate of a slayer was at the very most two years. Buffy Summers was lucky. She had survived five. Technically, she died twice, but because she had supporters willing to give up their lives to save her, she had been restored to life both times. That would have been how Donnatella Moss would have survived. She already had a support mechanism in Josh, Toby, CJ and Sam, and he suspected that the Sunnydale crowd would have chipped in, as would have Torchwood, UNIT and the Stargate contingent. He was glad, however, that Donna didn't have to face that, because it meant a lot of sneaking around, and a lot of secrecy. Hardly conducive to the running of the greatest democracy in the world. The one thing that interested Bartlett was Giles's ability to translate ancient texts, a skill that Bartlett would have killed for.

"And you work from the original Sumerian?"

"Ah, er, some of the uh, later texts are translated into Latin," Giles pushed his glasses up on his nose, Bartlett allowed himself a smirk at Giles's uncomfortable action "Alas, not always very well, so I prefer to, ah, translate it for myself where I can."

Bartlett was seriously impressed. The language itself was difficult to master, but to have the courage to use his own judgement in translation put Bartlett in awe of Rupert Giles. Why did he have to use that skill to fight evil?

"Fascinating!" Bartlett said, and he meant that.

From the bar Abby could see that CJ was hovering over Bartlett and Rupert Giles. She could just about make out the look of concern on her face and decided that it was time to try and save Giles from her husband.

"I see the President's stolen my date," CJ said to Donna and Wyndham Price.

Abby moved beside CJ.

"Oh dear, is my husband monopolising your nice Englishman?"

"Well, it's hard to say who's monopolising whom, but they seem to be enjoying themselves, Ma'am," CJ answered.

Abby shook her head with sympathy.

"I'd better break this up before he decides to leave the party and run off to get his books."

With half a grin, Abby stepped up to her husband, and was relieved when her husband absently slipped an arm around her.

"Hey there, Babe," Bartlett said.

"Jed, there are people at this party who came specifically to talk to you."

She nodded in the direction of Lethbridge Stewart, who was in danger of being cornered by Lord Marbury, who was becoming a serious pest.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk to them," Bartlett grumbled.

Abby glared at her husband, a glare which didn't go unnoticed. Giles coughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Mr President, I've been taking up your time," Giles apologised quickly.

"Not at all, not at all," He insisted jovially as his wife tried to drag him away "It's been very interesting talking to you."

Bartlett turned to Abby.

"Do I have to?"

"Deal with it, Pumpkin."

She led him off in the direction of a group of chatting ambassadors. As she did so, she saw Giles taking off his glasses and polishing them and CJ briefly talking to him before he, Wyndham Price and Buffy went off to compare notes, leaving CJ and Donna to compare their own notes.

"Did you have to be so rough, toots?" Bartlett whispered.

"You were overdoing it."

"Can I help it if he was more interesting to talk to than some stuffy Ambassador," Bartlett half joked.

"Interesting?"

"We could have talked all night, Abby," Bartlett said "He really knows his stuff."

Abby smiled. Under normal circumstances she probably wouldn't have minded, but circumstances wasn't normal, far from it. For a start, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart definitely needed saving. They went past the chatting Ambassadors, who nodded in acknowledgement before they went on with their increasingly heated conversation.

"I'm going to break that up soon," Bartlett said.

"The Brigadier first," Abby said.

They approached Lethbridge Stewart and Marbury. Lethbridge Stewart was more than glad to see him.

"Mr President," Marbury said first "I'm not buying it. There's something going on. The Brigadier's here, Colonel O'Neill's here, and I've seen people from Torchwood, UNIT, and Stargate Command mingling with the guests."

"Trust me, John," Bartlett said "There is nothing going on."

Abby was virtually holding her breath. She could see that Lord John Marbury was far from convinced

"So why are Torchwood, UNIT and Stargate Command here?"

"The President invited us," Lethbridge Stewart said.

Abby cringed at Lethbridge Stewart's suggestion. Bartlett's next words were important.

"As my personal guests," Bartlett quickly added "There has been a lot of alien activity recently. We're about to hold a conference about how to deal with the threat. Your Prime Minister knows about it."

"Ricky knows about it?"

"Of course."

Be careful, Pumpkin, Abby thought.

"And there is to be a British representation at this conference?"

"That's why I'm here, your lordship," Lethbridge Stewart answered.

"UNIT only?" Marbury pressed.

"And Torchwood," Bartlett quickly added "If you can think of anybody else who needs to be involved, please feel free."

Abby could see Marbury looking suspciously at Bartlett. He then nodded and got to his feet. Abby could feel her breathing returning to normal. At that moment, the band started playing waltz music

"Fancy a dance, Abigail?"

Abby looked at her husband, who nodded his agreement. She allowed Marbury to take her hand and guide her to the dance floor.

"Thank you, Mr President," Lethbridge Stewart said.

Bartlett nodded in acknowledgement

"You are aware that Lord Marbury is going to check," Lethbridge Stewart said.

"I know, Aliaster, I know."

This was the one time in which he hoped that Tribby would arrive so that this snake problem could be dealt with. Lying was becoming a habit that President Josiah Bartlett could do without.

**SURVAILENCE CAR ONE**

Jack Harkness could see Josh lashing out blindly as one of the vampires got too close for comfort. He saw that it was by pure chance that Josh's attack made contact forcing the vampire back. He could feel Mcdonagh tensing beside him, urging him to give the signal.

"Hold on, Jo," He said "It's not time."

He could hear Mcdonagh take a sharp intake of breath and could see Kirland squeeze Mcdonagh's hand as if to calm her down. He had noticed that about Kirland and Mcdonagh. There was something there, some sort of chemistry that he had only seen in certain relationships. Thorpe was the outsider, but still part of the team as he could hear when she saw another vampire suddenly lunge at Josh and Toby. He heard a massive exhale of relief when that vampire exploded in a shower of dust as Josh's second attack finally hit home.

"Hey, he killed Kevin!" One of the vamps exclaimed.

The incongruity of a vampire called Kevin had caught Josh by surprise. Jack could see that look of surpise and the hesitation that followed and almost wanted to make the call there and then. However, he had to hang on. They couldn't move just yet

"Shit, Josh!" Jack exclaimed "Focus."

Josh was further surprised by a vampire grabbing him from behind and biting him in the side of the neck.

"Jack!" Costello was screaming "For fuck sake!"

He was about to make the call when he saw Josh instinctively bring his rucksack up to whack the vampire. The vampire was suddenly howling and reeling backwards.

"Holy water!" McDonagh said.

"Yep," Jack said with half a smile "Now they have a fighting chance."

They could see the Vampires drawing back and eyeing them warily. Toby had snatched up an undamaged water bottle and was holding it as if it was a grenade, Josh had managed to scramble a crossbow out of his backpack and was brandishing it in a menacing manner.

"Get the hell out of there!" Jack muttered.

They both backed slowly towards the exit. Toby kicked the door open behind them and they sprinted to their car.

"Now!"

Just as Josh and Toby got into their car, a vampire trying to stop them exploded in a shower of dust due to a staff blast from Teal'c. The car sped away into the distance leaving the vamps confused at the nature of this sudden and violent death of one of their number. One of them turned to see Jack Harkness, Jo McDonagh, Nancy Thorpe and Neve Kirland approach from one direction and Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Suzie Costello move toward them from another.

"Who the hell!"

"The A Team!" Jack said without humour.

Another vampire blew up in a shower of dust due to an arrow shot from a crossbow held by Sam Carter.

"Wanna dance?" Jack said.

The vampires, totally confused by what was going on, decided to launch an attack. The first of them headed towards Nancy Thorpe and Kirland

"Bad move," McDonagh said as she stuck a stake into the attacking vampire causing him to disintegrate. Another blew up just in front of her, another victim of Teal'c's staff weapon. The fight was on.

**THE WHITE HOUSE GARDENS**

The air was still, the night outside the White House was quiet. Yet there was tension in the air. The Secret Service had seen Josh and Toby leave and saw Jack Harkness and his team attach themselves behind. There was word that a fight had just erupted in a nearby building involving Josh and Toby but they could do nothing. They knew that Tribby was on his way, in fact fairly close but couldn't stop him in case he turned all snakey there and then. They also knew that if all plans to stop him fail then the President would have no choice but to drop the White House on him and hope that the action would finally get rid of him. They never felt so helpless in their lives, even though they had one of the SGC's finest with them.

"You guys okay?" John Shepherd asked.

Bill Curtis, one of Ron Butterfield's finest, gave Shepherd a look.

"Considering that we're hoping that the Deputy Chief of Staff and the Communications Director can somehow stop a snake from descending on us," Curtis said with a hint of sarcasm "I'm dandy."

Shepherd grinned.

"Copy that, Curtis."

Curtis smiled. Then he froze as a strange sound started. Within a matter of seconds it got louder then it came to a stop. Every Secret Service man and SG trooper took out a weapon.

"Call it in," Shepherd ordered.

Shepherd gestured for Curtis and two others to follow him. Within seconds they could see the cause of that noise in front of them. It was an old fashioned London Metropolitain Police box. Shepherd stopped the men and gestured they got into hiding. As they did so, they watched a man wearing a dark leather jacket and dark trousers emerge.

"I think we're in time," The man said "The White House hasn't been destroyed yet."

"You sure, Doc?" A female voice, with a thick Brooklyn accent, said from inside the box.

"Laverne, surely you, Shirley, Kate and Allie can trust me by now."

"Yeah, right."

The owner of that second, slightly more gravelly, voice emerged. She was a tall woman, probably in her late thirties, with long curled brown hair.

"Kate?"

"Doctor, you have got us into so much trouble recently, I'm beginning to wonder what is safe and what isn't."

"After all we are talking about a giant snake that should already be dead," Another woman, this time a smaller blonde about the same age as the woman called Kate, said whilst emerging from the box.

Another woman, this time with dark hair, poked her head out.

"Where is that Giant Snake?" She said.

She was pushed out by the owner of the first voice, a tall woman with thick blonde hair and an 'L' sewn on her lapel.

"If I even see a Giant Snake, Vernie," the dark haired woman said "I'm back in the TARDIS."

"Shirl, you'll be fine."

Shepherd and Curtis looked at each other. They had both heard the word TARDIS.

"The Doctor?" Curtis asked.

"Could be."

They watched the quintet leave the box and head towards the White House. Shepherd raised a walkie talkie to his lips.

"Greyhound Seven to Greyhound Control," He said "The Doctor and his companions are here. He has four women, repeat, four women with him."

They watched as Secret Serice men descended on the Quintet.

"Oh shit!" Shepherd exclaimed.

He was on the Walkie-Talkie again.

"This is Greyhound Seven, call the dogs off, this is a friendly."

Both Shepherd and Curtis were rushing over to extracate the Doctor, in his ninth incarnation, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky from those neanderthals.

"Guys," Shepherd said "They're clean."

The Secret Service men looked at Curtis for guidance. Curtis nodded.

"Thank you," Laverne De Fazio said to Shepherd and Curtis "I can breathe again."

Ron Butterfield and Leo McGarry emerged from the White House to join the gathering.

"Doctor," Leo said "You are a sight for sore eyes."

Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie looked at the Doctor and saw that cheesy smile on his face.

"I'm assuming that the Giant Snake hasn't struck yet," The Doctor said.

"He could be here any minute," Ron said.

"And Josh Lyman and Toby Ziegler hasn't been able to stop him?"

"That's correct," Leo answered.

"Then we haven't got a lot of time," The Doctor said "Oh by the way, these are my companions Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky. They are fully cleared."

Ron looked at the other Secret Service men, and they scattered back to their posts. Leo looked at Shirley closely.

"I know you, don't I?"

"I don't think so," Shirley said.

Leo thought for a moment. His mind went back to Vietnam to the time when he was stuck in the jungles trying to evade the Vietcong. There was a nurse, she had a German accent, but she looked like Shirley Feeney as she was now. It couldn't be her, he thought, that nurse would be in her early to mid fifties now. This woman was early to mid thirties at best. He smiled.

"Come on, let's take you to see the President."

**THE AMBASSADORIAL RECEPTION**

Bartlett was in a very uninteresting conversation with the Ambassador from Greece and was looking for an escape, anything, even John Marbury, who was now in conversation with the Indian Ambassador, would be a help. Abby was in deep conversation with Amy Gardiner. How the hell that woman got herself an invite to this reception god only knows. He could also see Sam in conversation with Buffy Summers, and Buffy grinning about what he was saying. Presumably they were talking about Sam being turned into a werewolf and the kiss that he gave Josh. That was going to be the talk of the White House for months. CJ and Giles were in deep conversation as well. Donna was looking lost. She and Wesley Wyndham Price weren't really that compatible, but he needed an escort, so she was stuck with him. He could see Charlie waving to him.

"Sorry, Constantine," Bartlett said "I have to go."

"Certainly, Mr President."

Bartlett went over to Charlie.

"Well?"

"He's here."

"Tribby?"

"The Doctor."

Bartlett looked at Charlie.

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent," Charlie said "He has four women with him. A Miss Laverne De Fazio, a Miss Shirley Feeney, a Mrs Kate McCardle and a Mrs Allie Barsky."

Bartlett took a deep breath.

"Then I'd better see them," Bartlett said "Where are they?"

"The Oval Office."

"Get my wife and Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, and probably Jack O'Neill as well."

Charlie nodded and headed in the direction of Abby and Amy Gardiner. Again Bartlett took a deep breath and headed out of the room. This had now taken a massive turn. The Doctor was here.

**THE CAR PARK (SURVAILENCE CAR ONE)**

The battle was over. The last vampire was dust ready to be swept up. Roger Tribby, if he survived the night, would need more new staff. Teal'c and Daniel Jackson were cleaning up some dust ready for examination. They were hoping to find a cure for vampirism, or so Daniel Jackson was saying. Well good luck, Jack Harkness thought, once you're dead you should always remain dead. An interesting thought from a man who could never die, but he firmly believed it. The Doctor and Rose Tyler had cursed him for all eternity in their ultimate victory over the Daleks, the victory that cost the Doctor his ninth body.

"Jack."

Jack looked at Jo McDonagh.

"Sorry," She said.

"For?"

"Trying to force you to go too soon," McDonagh said "That action could have got Lyman and Ziegler killed."

"It could have."

Jack grimaced at the thought.

"Everybody wanted to go in," He said "Even I did, but, I knew we had to wait. One of the problems of being a time agent."

"You knew what was going to happen."

"Yep," Jack said "And we had the curse of plausible deniability to contend with. Not a great combination."

"Jack!"

Jack looked at Sam Carter.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"The Doctor."

Jack tensed.

"Which one?"

"He has short hair and a leather jacket."

"Is his companion a short blonde haired woman that goes by the name of Rose Tyler?"

"No, he has four companions," Sam said "Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney..."

"Damn it!" Jack cursed "Damn it to hell."

"Jack?" McDonagh queried.

"We haven't met yet," Jack said "If we meet, it could disrupt the time line."

"We need you, Jack," Sam said.

Jack Harkness took a deep breath. There may be a way around this. He would have to take a name in vain, but since the Doctor would, or should never meet Captain John Hart.

"Right, I'm going to have to ask you to take a leap of faith," Jack said.

Both Jo McDonagh and Sam Carter looked at each other.

**THE OVAL OFFICE**

Bartlett entered to see Leo and Ron with two blonde women, two brunettes and a man wearing a leather jacket.

"Ron, Leo?"

"Mister President, this is the Doctor," Ron said.

The Doctor held out his hand and smiled that cheesy smile.

"President Josiah Bartlett," The Doctor said enthusiastically "This is fantastic."

Bartlett was taken a little by surprise by this enthusiasm. He accept the Doctor's hand and found that it was a warm handshake.

"You are one of the greatest Presidents that this country has ever had," The Doctor continued.

"Thank you."

He could feel his wife, who had just joined him, smirking. However, there was something else that had caught the Doctor's attention.

"Brigadier Aliaster Gordon Lethbridge Stewart, it is so good to see you again."

"Doctor?"

"I have changed, but it is me."

The Brigadier shook the Doctors hand. The Doctor pulled him into an embarrased hug.

"You've hardly changed," The Doctor said.

"Doctor," Lethbridge Stewart said "You are a constant surprise."

A cough from behind them attracted their attention. It had come from Kate McCardle.

"Josiah Bartlett, Abigail Bartlett, Brigadier, may I introduce to my companions, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky," The Doctor said.

Firstly Bartlett, then Abby and then the Brigadier shook Kate's, Laverne's, Shirley's and Allie's hand. The door opened again and Jack o'Neill entered. Expectant eyes turned to him.

"Just heard word from the team," O'Neill said "Josh Lyman and Toby Ziegler have managed to escape Tribby's trap, and the vampires have been dealt with."

"Tribby?" Leo asked

"As we thought, they missed him," O'Neill said.

"Which means that he's either here, or he's on his way," Allie surmised.

O'Neill looked at Allie.

"Allie Barsky," The Doctor said "A New York housewife, this is her friend Kate McCardle."

Kate waved.

"And this is Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney."

Shirley gave O'Neill a shy look, whilst Laverne echoed Kate's wave.

"So you must be the Doctor," O'Neill said.

"Guilty as charged," The Doctor said "Now lets see how we can help stop a big snake from devouring this world."


End file.
